


I'm Fine.

by Soorin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A whole sad Donghyuck, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood (just a little), Canon Universe, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shitty knet, learning to love yourself, no vomiting, taeyong is a good leader
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soorin/pseuds/Soorin
Summary: Donghyuck n'a jamais vraiment prêté attention à son poids, il pensait que c'était plutôt stupide de devenir fou à cause de quelque chose d'aussi peu important que ça.Mais un jour, Haechan a commencé à s'en soucier. Evidemment, il ne devait pas s'en faire. Devait-il ?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gné. Première histoire que je poste sur ce site et mes grosses fesses de faignante le fait en français au lieu de se donner la peine de poster en anglais comme tout le monde.  
> Je ferai un effort la prochaine fois, promis.
> 
>  
> 
> Ne suivez en aucun cas les exemples donnés dans cette fiction, si vous avez des troubles alimentaires, n'hésitez pas à en parler à quelqu'un de confiance  
> Prenez bien soin de vous, peace.

« Haechan, pourquoi tu es si moche ? Perds du poids. »

Un jeu. Vraiment, initialement, ce n’était rien de plus qu’un jeu innocent, un simple classique du divertissement que tout bon groupe d’idol qui se respecte se doit de savoir maîtriser, le bon vieux et (la plupart du temps) inoffensif « Yaja time ». Il en était le roi incontestable parmi NCT127 mais revers de la médaille, lorsque ce jeu se faisait avec les DREAM, il représentait la victime idéale. Toutes les remarques qu’il avait pu glisser sournoisement aux autres lui revenaient au centuple. Mais il ne leur en voulait pas, loin de là ! Tout le monde était sous pression, sans savoir comment offrir aux spectateurs un bon divertissement sans que cela ne paraisse trop forcé, jusqu’à réfléchir au moindre de ses gestes, à la moindre de ses paroles et plus particulièrement Jisung qui était encore si jeune et qui se retrouvait sous les feux des projecteurs lors de moments pareils, tout le monde plaçant des attentes en lui, il fallait qu’il soit drôle. Peu importe les moyens, il fallait faire rire. Et qu’est ce qui fait plus rire un internaute ennuyé que la moquerie pure dure et gratuite mélangée à un doux parfum d’insubordination ? Rien. Tout simplement. Alors non, Donghyuck n’en voulait pas à Jisung, au contraire, il était même fier de lui, il avait réussi à trouver et à exploiter un filon comique en peu de temps et avec grande aisance, juste assez vindicatif pour lui laisser le temps d’afficher une grimace faussement outragée doublée d’un mince sourire en coin, tout ce petit épisode constituant surement le passage le plus drôle de l’émission notamment grâce au rire haut perché de Mark et aux mimiques de Jeno. Non, il n’y avait aucun doute, Jisung avait fait ce qu’il fallait.

Mais ça faisait quand même mal.

.

5 minutes. Soit. 10 minutes. Etait-ce vraiment si difficile ? 15 minutes. Bon. Ça suffit maintenant.

« A quoi est-ce que ça sert ça ? »

Donghyuck avait toujours été curieux, trop curieux même. Il le savait très bien mais loin de considérer cela comme un défaut, au contraire, il s’en vantait et exhibait sa curiosité comme un de ses grands traits de caractère prouvant sa ruse, son intelligence. Il adorait sa curiosité, s’il devait se décrire en utilisant un unique terme, il le ferait sans hésiter et avec fierté : curieux. C’était qui il était.  
Sa maquilleuse lui fit un grand sourire, surement contente que l’on s’intéresse à son métier et lui répondit avec entrain.

« C’est une poudre pour faire du contouring Haechan-ah » dit-elle, ses dents blanches toujours apparentes. « Ça sert à redessiner la structure de ton visage, cacher les imperfections si tu préfères ! Tu vois, là j’utilise beaucoup de poudre foncée sur tes joues et ta mâchoire parce que tu as pas mal de surplus un peu disgracieux. Rien de bien grave mais ça fait un peu tâche pour un shooting photo. »

Tâche ?

« D’ailleurs si ça ne te dérange pas, j’aimerais bien que tu remontes un peu ton short s’il te plait. »

Remonter mon short ? Voilà qui est autre chose. Dans quelle galaxie pourrait-elle avoir une bonne raison pour me demander ça ?  
« Huh ? » L’onomatopée s’échappa de sa bouche sans qu’il n’ait réellement eu le temps d’enregistrer la situation, son air hébété arrachant un nouveau rire à la maquilleuse, ses dents blanches le narguant avec toujours plus d’intensité.

« Tu n’as pas le corps le plus fin du groupe Haechan-ah, c’est même plutôt le contraire. Il faut que je m’occupe de tes jambes et de tes clavicules comme je l’ai fait avec ton visage enrobé. »

Si tôt sa phrase terminée, elle s’attela à la tâche avec vigueur, s’agenouillant devant lui en faisant danser frénétiquement le gros pinceau sur ses mollets. Donghyuck regarda alors Jeno qui se faisait maquiller à côté de lui, pas de contouring pour lui, sa mise en beauté cruellement plus courte que la sienne, la mâchoire anguleuse et saillante, les jambes pâles et musclée, sans aucune trace de poudre foncée. Il lui adressa un sourire étincelant avant de se lever et de rejoindre les autres –tous déjà prêts…- auquel Donghyuck répondit avec son énergie habituelle avant de détourner la tête pour serrer douloureusement ses dents.  
Du contouring hein ?

Donghyuck détestait sa curiosité.

.

Donghyuck n’avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à son poids ou sa silhouette. Il ne se trouvait ni extraordinairement beau, ni laid et ça lui allait parfaitement comme ça, son corps répondait à ses besoins sans problème et il se considérait en bonne santé donc non, il n’avait absolument aucun problème avec la vision qu’il avait de lui.  
Banal, dans la norme, oui. Hideux ? Non certainement pas.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il à fixer avec une fascination dérangeante les jambes des autres membres de Dream toute la journée, lançant des regards en coin malgré lui ? Le shooting dura plus longtemps que prévu mais il n’y prêta aucune attention, étant trop distrait par les corps filiformes – ô combien parfaits- de ses amis. De ses beaux amis. Aussi sursauta-t-il quand la voix grave et rocailleuse du photographe l’interpella.

« Haechan-ah, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils analysant rapidement leurs positions à tous, vérifiant furtivement s’il n’avait pas commis une erreur avant de répondre.

« C’était ce qu’on avait convenu la dernière fois, je dois me mettre accroupis au premier plan, juste devant Renjun et à côté de Mark. Je suis à la bonne place ! » 

Sa réponse sonnait terriblement comme une justification à ses oreilles. Pourquoi se sentait-il si agressé ? Après tout, le photographe s’assurait que tout était en ordre, il devrait en être reconnaissant, mais il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir le mince pincement qui saisit sa poitrine alors que les événement de la journée lui revinrent coup par coup, dégradant considérablement son moral ; mais il devait être joyeux, c’était lui qui devait maintenir le moral des dream par son attitude stupide, drôle et relaxante. Il n’avait pas le droit de laisser ces émotions futiles entacher son rôle de moodmaker. Il se montait la tête autour de simples petites remarques. Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, il n’y a pas mort d’hommes, rien qu’il ne puisse pas surmonter avec son habituel panache.

« Ah. Et bien mets-toi derrière veux-tu ? Ta position fait ressortir le gras de tes cuisses là. »

Alors, tout sourire, Haechan se leva et se plaça derrière, enlaçant les épaules de Renjun et prenant la meilleure pose face à l’objectif. 

« C’est sûr qu’on veut pas de Dumbo au milieu de nos belles princesses Disney, ce serait pas moche mais définitivement perturbant ! Pas vrai Renjunie ? » Lança-t-il, rigolant avec douceur entrainant la bonne humeur de ses collègues, parce que c’était ce qu’il était censé faire. Haechan souffla dans l’oreille de Mark –récoltant un « yah » tout à fait indigné- tout en attaquant Chenle de chatouilles, ce qui provoqua l’hilarité générale, membres du staff y compris, le rire si particulier de son adorable dongsaeng aux cheveux verts pâles ne semblant pouvoir s’arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour respirer, se distinguant et résonnant dans la salle toute entière lui réchauffa imperceptiblement le cœur. Pour continuer à entendre ce rire, Haechan pouvait bien supporter quelques remarques sur son poids auquel il ne prêtait même pas d’attention de toute manière, cela ne lui demandait définitivement pas un effort surhumain, ni plus ni moins qu’une broutille ; mais Donghyuck lui, savait très bien que cet instant présent, marqué par les rires et la bonne humeur marquait au fer rouge le début de sa longue descente aux enfers.

.

Le retour au dortoir se fit dans un silence apaisant. Tout le monde était bien trop épuisé pour parler ce qui laissait l’occasion aux plus fatigués de profiter d’une petite sieste bien méritée, bercés par les faibles secousses du van. Chenle Jisung et Jaemin s’était installés confortablement les uns sur les autres au fond, Renjun et Jeno partageant une paire d’écouteurs devant eux et à droite d’Haechan, Mark dormait la bouche grande ouverte, la tête écrasée contre la vitre. 

Donghyuck savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour réfléchir à ce genre de choses, les promotions étaient réellement épuisantes et jouaient grandement sur ses nerfs, il n’était clairement pas dans son état le plus sain et le plus stable. Pourtant, il ne put s’empêcher de ressasser les remarques qu’il avait reçu tout au long de la journée, tous ces petits détails auxquels il ne prêtait d’ordinaire aucune deuxième pensée. La fatigue jouait sur sa sensibilité (comme à chaque fois) mais là ça faisait quand même beaucoup. En très peu de temps. 

Alors il se dit que ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal de perdre un peu de poids comme on lui avait conseillé. Après tout, ça ne le rendrait qu’en meilleure santé, plus attirant et avec un peu de chance, il arriverait même à augmenter son cardio pour réussir à avoir une voix plus stable lors des performances live. Seulement deux ou trois kilos, rien de bien exagéré, juste de quoi le remettre en forme et de quoi satisfaire les autres.  
Il pouvait bien faire ça, pour ses hyungs, pour NCT.

.

Il n’était pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi il ne disait pas aux autres qu’il tentait un régime. Il n’y avait pas de quoi avoir honte, des tas d’idols se retrouvaient dans cette situation, comme Yuta hyung et Johnny hyung tout juste quelques mois plus tôt. Peut-être voulait-il leur faire une surprise, pour quand il deviendrait à nouveau présentable aux yeux du monde, ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas leur donner de faux espoirs dans le cas où il échouerait misérablement.

Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant.

Il commença par réduire un peu ses quantités, manger de tout, mais juste un peu moins, par s’entraîner un peu plus, ne plus manger de sucres rapides après seize heures, ce genre de choses un peu banales, des conseils de régime qui avaient largement suffit pour que Johnny hyung perde les kilos dont il voulait se débarrasser.  
Des semaines passèrent, et rien. Il ne perdait strictement rien. Malgré tous ses efforts, à chaque fois qu’Haechan montait sur la balance, les chiffres digitaux étaient identiques, semaine après semaine. Un jour, la frustration eu raison de lui. Au diable les conseils des gens bien-pensants. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu’ils voulaient avec leur belle morale à la con, mais rien ne fonctionnait pour lui, ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait pas essayé ; la nature semblait juste être contre lui. Elle l’avait déjà maudit d’avoir un corps pareil, aussi disgracieux et repoussant, mais maintenant elle le condamnait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

Sa déception fut remplacée par une colère dévorante lorsqu’il leva les yeux de la balance pour les diriger vers le miroir juste en face de lui. Alors son cerveau fit ce qu’il put pour gérer ce surplus d’émotions qui bouillonnait dans ses intestins. Il concentra toute cette rage violente et dévastatrice contre ce qu’il vu juste en face de lui. Donghyuck. Un incapable, misérable, inutile, incompétent, détestable, hid-

« Donghyuck-ah tout va bien ? Ça fait un moment que tu es là-dedans. »

Taeyong hyung. Evidement. Il n’y a que lui pour s’inquiéter quand quelqu’un passe trop de temps dans la salle de bain. Stupide leader beaucoup trop attentionné. 

« Tout va bien hyung. J’ai bientôt fini. »

« Haechan si tu ne sors pas d’ici immédiatement je vais chier sur ton lit. »

Jeez.

« C’est pas vrai Johnny hyung t’es dégueu retient toi deux secondes merde ! » 

« Langage Hyuckie. »

Ils vont vraiment le tuer un jour. 

Donghyuck rangea la balance, tira le chasse d’eau pour faire bonne mesure, déverrouilla la porte, fit de la place pour laisser passer un ouragan nommé Johnny et répondit au mince sourire de Taeyong. Tout ça, sans même enregistrer que sans l’intervention de ses hyungs, il serait allé plus loin. Bien plus loin.

.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Haechan se rendait compte qu’il avait un problème. Enfin non, pas un problème –vraiment ce n’était pas si grave que ça- disons que sa frustration prenait bien plus souvent le pas sur sa conscience que d’ordinaire. Il avait toujours été impulsif, sanguin, oui, mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu’il avait pu connaitre auparavant. Il était constamment de mauvaise humeur et la nourriture occupait littéralement toutes ses pensées. Le soir, il avait juste si faim, peu importe à quel point il était enrobé, lorsqu’il passait à table, toute bonne volonté s’envolait et il se retrouvait à se resservir plusieurs fois du plat préparé par Taeyong.  
Donghyuck aime la nourriture, c’est aussi simple que cela.

Après tout quel est le problème ? C’est un adolescent en pleine croissance, qui se dépense physiquement de façon intense tous les jours. Si quelqu’un a bien le besoin et le droit de manger, c’est lui.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi se retrouve-t-il devant ce maudit miroir à agripper fermement ses cuisses au point de laisser des marques violacées sur sa peau. Il serrait fort, si fort, qu’il espérait naïvement voir ses petites poches de graisse disparaitre entre ses doigts potelés, mais la réalité est bien plus cruelle. 

Donghyuck était fatigué. Fatigué de mener une guerre mentale contre lui-même, fatigué de ne pas perdre un ridicule kilo, fatigué de devoir cacher ses efforts à ses hyungs, fatigué de devoir même faire ces efforts, fatigué d’être traité comme un de ces enfants obèses qu’on ne veut jamais choisir dans son équipe de sport.  
Il avait vérifié son IMC ! Il était dans la courbe correspondant à sa taille et son âge, et Donghyuck était fatigué alors les autres et leurs commentaires pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre.

.

Après sa résolution digne de Lao Tseu, il recommença à manger normalement comme il l’avait toujours fait (de toute façon le régime ne servait à rien, c’était peine perdue). Il ne se pesait plus, il évitait soigneusement les miroirs (autant qu’il le pouvait), ne prêtait plus aucune attention à son corps (comme avant) et il se portait… mieux ? Oui. Définitivement mieux. La joie effervescente et débordante qui le caractérisaient l’illuminèrent à nouveau, il retrouva son énergie habituelle, fut bien moins colérique que durant sa « phase » (l’appelait-il) et il pouvait se remplir le ventre après une journée bien remplie. Alors oui, il allait mieux, presque bien même.  
Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout ça semblait si mal ? 

.

Il allait mieux, c’est vrai, mais cette période avait cassé quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui, sans que Donghyuck ne sache vraiment ce qu’il avait perdu. Sa confiance en soi ? Son estime ? Son ego ? Peu importe. Il ne se souvient même pas en avoir eu un jour.

Mais Haechan essayait de ne pas y penser, il continuait sa routine, faisait des performances irréprochables, s’occupait de ses hyungs, satisfaisait les fans et amusait la galerie lors des varietys shows. Parce que Haechan était fort. Mais Donghyuck ne l’est pas.

Il savait qu’il était attiré par Mark, et il savait que Mark était attiré par lui. C’était presque devenu un jeu entre eux, « à qui craquera le premier », ils se contentaient de flirter outrageusement et de se tourner autour en permanence. 

Donghyuck le fit avec moins d’entrain, jusqu’à ne plus le faire du tout. Comment avait-il pu un jour être si imbu de lui-même ? Evidemment que Mark ne l’aimait pas. Comment pourrait-il ? Il était répugnant. Gros et moche. Donghyuck ne se définissait plus autrement. Alors quand un soir au dortoir, Mark s’approcha de lui pour serrer sa cuisse d’une main et pincer sa joue de l’autre tout en disant « Our sweet chubby Hyuckie », Donghyuck pensait pour la première fois que Mark Lee était cruel. Cruel de lui dire en pleine face qu’il ne serait jamais assez bien, qu’il était un enfant plutôt que quelqu’un de désirable. 

Donghyuck ne mangea pas de dîner ce soir-là. 

Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, les bruits de draps froissés couvrant ses maigres sanglots, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil. Cette situation le rongeait, il en était conscient. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n’était rien de plus qu’un cas désespéré.  
Il se leva sans un bruit, jetant un coup d’œil à son réveil (deux heures et demie du matin) et se dirigea avec détermination vers la cuisine.  
Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se trouvait au beau milieu de la nuit devant un frigo grand ouvert, ni pourquoi il se mit à manger désespérément tout ce qui lui passa sous la main de façon incontrôlable. Quand il se rendit compte, des dizaines de minutes plus tard de son état, de la crème glacée coulant encore de son menton, quand il se rendit compte qu’il avait mangé comme un animal guidé par une pulsion malsaine, il pleura. Il pleura. Encore et encore.  
Puis Haechan repris le contrôle, nettoya la cuisine défigurée, et retourna calmement dans son lit, gardant les yeux grand ouverts tout le reste de la nuit.

Donghyuck ne pleura plus pendant des jours après ça.

Il ne mangea plus de crème glacée non plus.

.

Yuta avait bien vu que leur maknae prenait des habitudes alimentaires de plus en plus irrégulières, mais il ne s’en mêla pas. Après tout, ce n’était pas son problème, et il n’était clairement pas l’exemple à suivre pour cela.

Jaehyun lui, posa quelques questions à son dongsaeng lorsqu’il venait de moins en moins à table, mais il n’insista pas plus lorsque celui-ci lui répondit qu’il préférait être seul quelques instants le soir. Jaehyun comprenait ça. Tout le monde avait besoin d’intimité.

Johnny lui, se mit en colère quand Donghyuck refusait régulièrement leurs séances cinématographiques habituelles, ils faisaient ça depuis près de trois ans maintenant, et il le laissait tomber juste comme ça ?

Winwin lui, fut surpris de ne plus subir de crise de jalousie de sa part quand Mark lui disait qu’il était mignon, et il se demandait pourquoi. Ça lui faisait bizarre, mais Yuta apparaissait immédiatement pour remplacer Donghyuck donc finalement il n’y avait pas grand-chose qui changeait.

Doyoung se fit plus insistant, harcelant son ami pour savoir pourquoi il ne cuisinait plus avec lui. Est-ce que sa cuisine était devenue si mauvaise qu’il ne voulait plus y goûter ? Pourquoi il ne se montrait plus aux repas ? Et il lui répondit qu’il était fatigué. Doyoung comprenait. Il l’était aussi.

Taeil ne lui en parla jamais, mais le plus âgé gardait constamment un œil fixé sur son plus jeune dongsaeng, enregistrant ses expressions proches du dégoût face à la nourriture, ses faux rires et ses sourires autrefois si brillants devenus entièrement factices. Quelque chose n’allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Taeyong se faisait un sang d’encre. Donghyuck ne lui parlait plus, ne lançait plus aucune remarque cinglante à qui que ce soit et semblait refuser de nourrir correctement son corps. Il lui lançait continuellement des regards inquiets (et il savait très bien que le plus jeune les voyait) face aux minuscules portions dont se contentait Donghyuck ces derniers jours. Il continuait de lui répéter qu’il allait bien, mais Taeyong était loin d’être idiot. Le comeback approchait à grand pas et Taeyong eut subitement une montagne de problèmes sur les épaules. Et il oublia Donghyuck.

Mark lui, était en train de mourir à petit feu. Un mal rongeait Donghyuck de l’intérieur, mais il était incapable de mettre la main dessus. Plus il s’approchait de son dongsaeng, plus ce dernier semblait lui filer entre les doigts. Il n’initiait plus aucun contact, le fuyait comme la peste et semblait sur le point de pleurer à chaque fois que Mark le regardait fixement. Ça rendait Mark malade. Un jour, il rassembla assez de courage pour en parler à Donghyuck, mais quand ce dernier s’endormi sur le canapé, épuisé par leurs activités, il n’eut pas le courage de le réveiller. 

Alors il ne fit rien.

Comme tous les autres.

.

« Je suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Vraiment. » 

« Haechanie a raison, ce n’est pas une bonne idée, c’est une brillante idée, en même temps elle vient de moi, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? » 

Ten pris la pose, posant une main dramatique en posant sa main sur son front, feignant une grimace de réflexion intense avant de rassembler tout le groupe dans le salon de 127. Ce genre de soirées n’annonçait rien de bon. Déjà c’est compliqué de gérer tout le monde chez 127, alors avec les Dreamies et U en plus, la catastrophe était planifiée à coup sûr. Cette petite idée de soirée groupée était rafraichissante et plaisante et ils avaient tous décidés, d’un commun accord, d’en faire au moins une par mois. Mais sincèrement, ça se transformait en un sacré bordel à chaque fois (et Donghyuck y était souvent pour quelque chose, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais en face de ses hyungs).

« C’est pas ce que j’ai dit hyung… enfin, tout le monde est déjà là donc je suppose qu’on a pas vraiment le choix. »

Mais si Donghyuck redoutait tant cette soirée (entendez par là : plus que d’habitude) ce n’était pas à cause des éventuels coussins jetés par les fenêtres, ou les plaintes de tapage nocturne, ou les actions vérités qui se finissent dans des positions pour le moins surprenantes- non, ça il y était accoutumé ; la cause de toute sa peur était la brillante idée de Ten.  
Chittaphon avait jugé pertinent et amusant de jeter un coup d’œil aux commentaires des fans sur leurs dernières performances, leurs derniers lives, « juste pour voir » chantait-il gaiement à tous ceux qui osaient lui demander.

Sauf que Donghyuck savait très bien en quoi allaient consister les commentaires, il pouvait les prédire. Cependant, il avait les pieds et les mains liés, s’il s’en allait maintenant, jamais il ne passerait inaperçu et Ten trouverait de toute manière, un moyen effrayant et bizarrement sexuel de l’attacher au fauteuil pour qu’il reste dans le salon toute la soirée. Ses pieds le guidèrent alors avec lenteur, trainant, vers le canapé, sur lequel il s’affala, se blottissant contre Mark. 

Mark Lee. Le plus grand des abrutis.

Ce dernier ne le regarda que quelques secondes plus tard, analysant avec précision son expression –surement essayait-il de déchiffrer son humeur ?- avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, passant un bras sur son épaule qui s’enroula avec tendresse autour de son dos, la main posée sur sa hanche lui donnant des frissons. Quoiqu’il ait vu dans ses yeux, ce fut suffisant pour qu’il en déduise que Donghyuck n’aurait pas supporté que son affection lui soit rejeté en pleine figure ce soir-là. Se blottissant un peu plus, se lovant contre le plus idiot de ses hyung, il se permit alors de poser sa tête sur son épaule, nichant son front dans le creux de son cou, se confectionnant un oreiller confortable, passa ses deux jambes par-dessus celles de son hyung, se retrouvant de profil par rapport à la télévision située en face d’eux et gesticula quelques secondes avant de trouver la position la plus confortable, faisant doucement rire Mark. Ten brancha son ordinateur au téléviseur et commença les recherches, Donghyuck profita alors du fait que Mark soit trop distrait par toute l’excitation et l’anticipation qui régnaient dans la pièce –animée par les vives paroles de Yuta, Lucas et Renjun- pour poser avec légèreté sa main sur l’autre épaule de son hyung. Il s’amusa à faire des allers-retours, ses doigts plus légers qu’une plume, retraçant le chemin dessiné par les clavicules saillantes de son hyungs, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, décrochant chez l’autre des frissons face à une telle douceur infligée à répétition sur sa peau sensible. Donghyuck voulait juste montrer sa reconnaissance.

A Mark Lee. Le plus grand des idiots. Le plus adorable, compréhensif, attentif et aimant des idiots.

Vingt minutes passèrent sans encombre, les divinités semblant avoir entendu ses prières. Vingt minutes de pure douceur durant lesquelles il fut bercé par les rires et la voix de Mark, s’échappant de sa gorge et faisant vibrer son torse, lui provoquant un réconfort sans nom. S’il avait la capacité de ronronner, Donghyuck l’aurait fait là tout de suite et plus fort que jamais. Le sommeil avait presque eut raison de lui, grandement aidé par la chaleur dégagée par son incroyable matelas humain, lorsque le premier jugement de la soirée fit tomber un silence de plomb dans la pièce.

“Haechan made a bet with someone or what ? How can he be so fat omg” lu Ten avant qu’il ne puisse comprendre ce que cela signifiait. 

Donghyuck ne lui en voulait pas, Ten hyung a juste été pris dans l’euphorie du moment et n’a pas fait attention, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et puis comme dit Taeyong, tout le monde reçoit ce genre de commentaires, il ne faut pas s’en faire, c’est normal. C’est donc sur ces paroles qu’ils passèrent aux commentaires suivants. Ce fut l’avalanche des pires terreurs d’Haechan qui devenaient réalité juste sous les yeux de tous les membres du groupes, les commentaires haineux envahirent tellement l’écran que plus aucun commentaire positif ne fut trouvé. Les mots tournèrent et tournèrent dans sa tête le rendant malade.

Taeyong4life :  
« What is this dude doing here srly ? What’s his name already ? Haechung ? Haechoi ? Lol so useless I can’t even remember his name.”

Winwinmyheartu :  
“Whut ? Who is that lol ? Can’t see him”

 

‘I lived in America for 4 years’ :  
“Are you joking lmao he’s the only fucking thing I can see, he’s so fat”

 

Open you rice :  
"True, his female thighs are blocking the whole screen geez"

 

Ten’s sock in baby don't stop :  
"Is that even a human ?"

 

Lowkey married to Yuta come to the wedding guys :  
“Is that even a thing” is a more accurate question lol 

 

Flying Songs :  
"His voice kekekeke sounds like a dying duck"

There are more members in NCT than the number of my friends :  
"So untalented. And he’s not even pretty, what a fatass."

 

I’m not crying, you are :  
"Tbh I thought he was some kind of technician who came to clean the scene lmao"

 

GoldenNCT :  
"I’d be so ashamed to be his friend."

 

To the world, yeogi NCT :  
"Idk how they are all coping with him, he just keeps dragging NCT down. Such an egocentric crybaby."

 

Mark’s wife :  
“ He should seriously consider killing himself.”

 

He should seriously consider killing himself. He should seriously consider killing himself. He should seriously consider killing himself. Mark’s wife ? Elle se prend pour qui ? He should seriously consider killing himself.  
He should seriously consider killing himself.  
He should seriously consider killing himself.  
He should seriously consider killing himself.  
He should seriously consider killing him-

« Ten, je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir. »

Personne n’osa contredire Taeyong. L’adorable, digne de confiance, solidaire, excellent leader, le meilleur des confidents, le beau, le magnifique, l’aimé, le mince Taeyong hyung. La soirée était officiellement ruinée, à cause de lui. Son estomac fit un bond quand Mark posa une main sur la sienne, toujours posée sur sa clavicule. Il se rendit rapidement compte que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, ils avaient surement du l’appeler. 

Aucune importance. 

Tout ce que le cerveau de Donghyuck pouvait enregistrer en cet instant était les commentaires qu’il semblait impossible d’effacer, et le contact de sa peau sur celle de son hyung. La peau si parfaite de son hyung. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Réfléchissait-il au moins plus d’une seconde ? Toutes ces personnes avaient raison, il était égocentrique. Il n’avait même pas réfléchit plus de dix secondes avant de toucher la peau de Mark. Le contact qui était si confortable il y a tout juste quelques minutes se transforma en une terrible brûlure qui enflamma si bien son esprit que son corps. Le haut le cœur qui le traversa fut des plus difficiles à réprimer, alors qu’il pensait aux conséquences de ses actes. Dégoutant. Répugnant. Il n’avait aucun droit de toucher Mark. Il allait lui faire du mal, le contaminer. Mark ne comprend-t-il pas ? Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas peur ? Pourquoi reste-t-il là à le regarder avec ses grands yeux pleins d’inquiétude, serrant sa main de plus en plus fort, le rapprochant de lui avec son autre bras ? Arrête Mark. Arrête. Je me dégoute moi-même. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu penses réellement de moi. 

La salle sembla respirer à nouveau quand les yeux d’Haechan reprirent vie, le plus jeune des 127 semblant enfin sortir de sa trance après les multiples appels inquiets laissés sans réponse. Il fixa les yeux de Mark quelques instants avant de se détacher de lui comme s’il avait été brûlé. Mais il avait soudain si froid. Il toussota légèrement avant de dire d’une voix faussement rassurante :

« Voilà qui est embarrassant. » 

Le petit rire qui s’échappa de sa gorge semblait si faux à ses propres oreilles qu’il du réprimer une grimace. 

« Continuez la fête sans moi, c’est pas vraiment important hein, mais je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit hyungs. » 

Il sortit du salon un immense sourire aux lèvres et la tête haute. Une façade futile qui fut détruite si tôt qu’il passa la porte de la salle de bain.  
Son reflet qu’il avait fui comme la peste ces derniers jours le jugea durement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses doigts agirent de leur propre volonté et s’emmêlèrent dans ses boucles brunes, les tirants avec force. Une grimace de pure douleur crispa ses traits, sa tête le faisant terriblement souffrir, les mots se bousculant toujours plus violement, s’entremêlant. 

He should seriously consider killing himself. He should seriously consider killing himself. He should seriously consider killing himself. He should seriously consider killing himself. He should seriously consider killing himself. He should seriously consider killing himself. He should seriously consider killing himself. He should seriously consider killing himself. He should seriously consider killing himself. 

Ses bras tombèrent sur ses flancs, vidés de toute énergie alors qu’il affronta son regard blanc et inexpressif que lui rejetait le putain de miroir.

"He should seriously consider killing himself."

Il le faisait déjà.


	2. Chapter 2

« Vous pensez qu’il va bien ? »

« Non Lucas. Non il ne va pas bien. Personne sain d’esprit n’irait bien après ça. On aurait jamais dû faire ça, c’était stupide, on aurait dû l’écouter. » Dit Mark avec rage, se levant du canapé pour faire les cents pas dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés par l’inquiétude, la colère et la culpabilité.

« Personne n’est à blâmer ici Mark tu m’entends ? Pas plus les autres que toi. Est-ce que c’est bien compris ? »

 

Il se contenta d’un hochement de tête vers son leader. Celui se leva pour se positionner à ses côtés devant la télévision. Il se frotta les mains, essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par l’anxiété.

C’est lui le leader. Il doit gérer ça.

 

« Vous êtes tous au courant que ce genre de commentaire existe bien sûr, l’expérience de ce soir ne vous apprend rien. En revanche, on n’est pas habitués à les lire tels quels. Donghyuck est encore jeune et vous savez tous aussi bien que moi qu’il peut être très sensible, je vais donc vous demander de ne pas lui parler de ce qu’il s’est passé, je vais m’en occuper, ne vous en faites pas. Si jamais vous tombez sur ce genre de remarques, venez me voir et on pourra en discuter, vous savez que recevoir ce genre de commentaires est tout à fait normal, c’est triste à dire mais c’est vrai, cela fait partie de la vie d’idol. Mais vous n’avez pas à surmonter ça seuls, si ça vous blesse trop, je suis là. Pour quoi que ce soit. Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, mais ne gardez rien pour vous les gars, ensemble on trouve toujours une meilleure solution ok ? »

« Hum. »

« On sait oui. »

« Merci Taeyong ah. »

« Merci Taeyong hyung. »

 

Taeyong leur offrit un sourire rassurant avant de se diriger vers le couloir (non sans entendre le mince « Bullshit » murmuré par Mark) Une boule d’angoisse lui saisit la gorge alors qu’il se planta devant la porte du plus jeune sans oser bouger. Quel bel hypocrite il faisait. « ça ira » « vous inquiétez pas ». Putain. Il était _terrifié_. Qu’allait-il lui dire ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Donghyuck était le plus mignon de ses dongsaengs, mais si, _si fragile_. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de lui asséner le coup de grâce.

C’est Haechan. Il trouvera quoi dire. Il l’a toujours fait. Il est un bon leader.

_Pas vrai ?_

Il toqua rapidement à la porte, si vite qu’il ne s’en rendit compte qu’une seconde plus tard.

 

« Donghyuck ? »

 

Pas de réponse. Pas comme s’il pensait y arriver du premier coup de toute façon.

 

« Donghyuck-ah ? »

 

Toujours rien, pas un bruit. Il toqua alors avec un peu plus de force.

 

« Hyuckie ouvre la porte maintenant. Il faut qu'on parle. »

 

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans le couloir, lui faisant brusquement tourner la tête. Tout le monde était dans le salon, ça voulait dire que… Il se précipita jusque devant la salle de bain mais fut dépassé par un Mark Lee qui traversa le couloir en trombes et qui se rua sur la porte, la tambourinant, les poings serrés et le regard affolé. Toute trace de stabilité mentale ayant définitivement quitté son visage.

 

« Donghyuckie ? Hyuckie-ah ? Ouvre la porte s’il te plait hein ? Pour ton hyung. Hyuckie je t’en prie. »

 

Ses supplications de plus en plus désespérées brisèrent le cœur de Taeyong qui ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger. Donghyuck ne répondait pas. Pourquoi il ne répondait pas ? Et si, et si…

 

« Hyung fait quelque chose bon sang ! » Cria Mark, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

 

Je ferais quelque chose _si je savais_ quoi faire Mark.

Tout le monde s’agglutinait dans le couloir, alerté par le bruit. Les dreamies sont là. Les jeunes sont là. Les amis proches de Donghyuck sont là. Taeyong ressaisit toi. _Hyung fait quelque chose bon sang !_ Le déclic se produit enfin dans son esprit quand Jaehyun posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

 

« Hyung ? »

 

C’est lui le hyung. Lui le leader.

 

« Les garçons, reculez. Johnny viens ici, je vais peut-être avoir besoin de toi. Mark, pas de mais, ce n’est pas le moment. »

 

Des phrases claires. Des directives. Même s’il ne maîtrisait pas la situation, il devait en avoir l’air.

 

« Donghyuck-ah, voilà ce qu’on va faire : je te donne exactement cinq secondes pour m’ouvrir cette porte ou me dire ce qu’il se passe, sinon on la défonce (Johnny lui lança un regard intrigué qui aurait été comique dans d’autres circonstances) et on entre que tu sois d’accord ou non. C’est bien compris ? »

 

Le silence terrifiant lui répondit. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis souffla tout l’air contenu dans ses frêles poumons. De la voix la plus stable et la plus autoritaire qu’il était capable d’émettre, il commença à compter.

 

« Un…deux…trois… »

 

Les membres s’échangent tous des regards inquiets. Le couloir devint soudainement bruyamment paniqué, l’incompréhension alourdissant l’atmosphère. Johnny va vraiment défoncer la porte de leur salle de bain ? Pourquoi Haechan ne sort pas ? Taeyong lança un bref regard à son ami, cherchant une confirmation –qu’il trouva- dans ses yeux, puis il ferma les siens.

 

« Quatre…Cin- »

« Hyung… »

 

Il les ouvrit brusquement et concentra toute son attention sur la voix brisée provenant de l’intérieur de la pièce. La voix de son dongsaeng d’habitude si joyeux lui était parue si faible, si brisée, si blessée… Pourquoi … ? _Pourquoi ?_ _Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourqu-_

 

« Hyung… aide moi. »

 

Son cœur venait d’être broyé.

 

« Johnny défonce la porte. »

« Quoi ? Hyung tu ne penses pas qu’on devrait plutôt appeler le manager ? Ou alors trouve- »

« JOHNNY SEO TU DEFONCES CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT. »

 

Un essai. Deux essais. Plus vite, _plus vite._ Trois essais. Hyung aide moi. _Hyung aide moi._ Sans plus réfléchir, il joignit ses efforts à ceux de Johnny, son corps s’écrasant lamentablement contre la porte, son épaule lui faisant souffrir le martyr, mais il continua. Une fois, deux fois, trois fo-

 

« Hyung… »

 

Le battant de feu la porte s’écrase avec fracas contre le mur immaculé de la salle de bain, laissant apparaitre une vision d’horreur devant le groupe entier. Devant eux, Haechan était assis dans une mare de sang, des bouts de verres éparpillés autour de lui. Pantelant, ses yeux bougeaient furieusement d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce, ne semblant pouvoir se focaliser sur un point pendant plus d’une seconde. Sa respiration erratique était coupée par ses maigres tentatives d’acquisition d’oxygène, les larmes dévalant en véritable torrent sur ses joues. Il était un bon leader pas vrai ? Incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes, son monde tournoyant autour de lui, l’ouragan Mark Lee passa à côté de lui à une vitesse éclair pour se jeter au sol près de son ami qu’il entoura de ses bras, plaçant des baisers frénétiques sur le haut de son crâne, caressant ses cheveux dans une sorte de crise de psychose. Des sanglots et des inspirations saccadées se firent entendre derrière lui.

Leader Taeyong. Leader.

 

« Ten, sors moi les dream d’ici tout de suite. Doyoung, retrouve moi cette foutue trousse de soins. Taeil hyung appelle les secours. Jaehyun, Yuta, Kun et Johnny avec moi, tous les autres vous sortez. »

« Taeyong hyung… »

 

La voix tremblotante lui fendit le cœur. Chenle ? Jaemin ? Jisungie ? Peu-importe.

 

« Maintenant. »

 

Une chose à la fois. Les blessures physiques d’abord. C’était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Le verre avait entaillé ses genoux, ses cuisses et ses mollets, des bouts étant plantés par endroits. Le plus effrayant restait ses bras et ses mains. Les veines semblaient être intactes de toute automutilation ce qui rassura d’un coup le leader qui aurait bien pu fondre en larmes sur le champ s’il n’y avait pas tant de choses à gérer. Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu’il vit plusieurs plaies ouvertes dont le sang coulait abondamment, ainsi que d’autres bouts de verre coincés dans ses mains et avant-bras. Les mains fragiles de son dongsaeng.

 

« Jaehyun, Yuta, maintenez vos mains compressées sur ses plaies ouvertes. Serrez bien fort. »

« Je voulais pas, je voulais pas, je voulais pas »

« Kun, sors Mark d’ici s’il te plait. »

 

Ce dernier protesta avec violence, des larmes coulant sur ses joues plus pâles que d’ordinaire.

 

« Jamais de la vie Taeyong. Tout mais pas ça »

 

Il resserra sa prise sur le plus jeune qui se blottit contre lui, essayant de se fondre dans l’autre, soudainement paniqué qu’il lui soit retiré.

 

« Non non non non non s’il te plait hyung. J’ai pas voulu, je te le jure, c’était pas voulu, c’est promis, ne me prend pas Mark s’il te plait. »

« D’accord très bien. Mark peut rester. Mais j’ai besoin que vous vous calmiez, tous les deux. Donghyuck il faut que tu respires. »

 

Taeyong échangea un regard inquiet avec Kun quand Haechan rejeta brusquement Jaehyun et Yuta, les éloignant avec des coups de pied, s’enfonçant encore plus de débris dans les jambes.

 

« Non non non non non non ne me prenez pas hyung, j’ai besoin de hyung, j’ai besoin de hyung, j’ai besoin de Mark, j’ai besoin de-, j’ai besoin - »

 

Alors que le leader commençait à perdre tout contrôle de la situation, Mark pris les joues de son dongsaeng en coupe et le fixa dans les yeux. Les deux paires qui se comprenaient si bien semblaient avoir leur propre conversation.

 

« Regarde-moi Hyuckie. J’ai besoin que tu respires d’accord ? Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste là. Alors respire avec moi d’accord ? Tu peux faire ça pour ton hyung ? »

 

Le hochement de tête qu’il reçut dissipa une grande partie de la tension de la pièce. Alors que Donghyuck se concentrait sur la fréquence de ses respirations, Mark pressa ses mains sur ses plaies, les maintenant fermées temporairement.

 

« Okay Hyuckie, that’s it, you’re good, you’re doing great, you’re perfect. »

 

Ses paroles réconfortantes passèrent à l’anglais sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, ce qui soulagea immédiatement Haechan qui sortit petit à petit de son état second. Il avait toujours adoré les nuances de la voix de Mark quand ce dernier parlait anglais, mais encore plus lorsqu’il prononçait des mots si merveilleux qui venaient chasser ceux qui semblaient pourtant indélébiles. Une pluie de baisers s’abattit sur son crâne, son front, ses tempes, ses joues, son nez, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez relaxé pour reprendre une respiration normale et poser avec gratitude sa tête contre l’épaule de Mark, tout son corps suivant le mouvement, trop faible pour tenir de lui-même.

 

« Que s’est-il passé Donghyuck-ah ? » Lui demanda doucement Taeyong.

« Je n’ai pas voulu me faire du mal, je sais de quoi ça à l’air, mais je t’assure hyung. Je me suis juste regardé dans le miroir et je suis devenu tellement en colère, j’avais besoin de frapper quelque chose. Seulement comme je ne réfléchis pas, voilà où on en est. Après j’ai… paniqué ? Je suppose ? Je suis désolé hyung, j’aurais dû être plus prudent. »

Menteur.

« D’accord… d’accord. » Taeyong relâcha la pression et repoussa tant de bien que de mal la crise de larmes qui le menaçait en s’adossant à la baignoire, à côté de son dongsaeng, posant une main rassurante mais ferme sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer, les secours arrivent on va s’occuper de toi. »

« Je suis fatigué hyung . »

« Je sais Hyuckie-ah, je sais. » Mark ponctua sa phrase en callant plus confortablement la tête de Donghyuck sur son épaule tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

 

Plus de peur que de mal après tout. La scène était effrayant mais les blessures n’étaient pas si graves et le plus jeune n’avait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Taeyong pouvait gérer une crise de colère et un miroir brisé quand même.

 

_Pas vrai ?_

 

_._

 

« Avant qu’on entre dans cette pièce, je veux être sûr qu’on soit tous parfaitement sur la même longueur d’onde. » Taeyong regarda ses membres un par un, faisant face à leurs expressions inquiètes. « Donghyuck-ah… » Sa gorge se noua sans qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher. Allaient-ils le croire ? Il ne croyait pas lui-même le mensonge qu’il s’apprêtait à leur faire avaler. « Donghyuck-ah n’a pas tenté de se faire du mal, d’aucune façon. » Menteur. « Il est tout à fait stable mentalement, aussi stable qu’il a toujours été. » _Menteur_. « Il n’a tout simplement pas supporté de voir ces commentaires et accumulez ce sentiment avec la fatigue et le stress et vous obtenez une belle crise de colère qu’il n’a pas su contrôler. » Menteur _, menteur, menteur_. « Quoiqu’il arrive, ses jours ne sont pas mis en danger, mais il est encore très fatigué, il a malgré tout perdu pas mal de sang, je vais donc vous demander de ne pas être trop bruyants à l’intérieur. C’est d’accord pour tout le monde ? »

 

Des murmures d’approbation atteignirent ces oreilles, il se décida donc à ouvrir la porte, laissant les membres rentrer les uns à la suite des autres. Un seul resta derrière.

 

« Il y a un problème Mark ? » demanda-t-il doucement, fermant la porte derrière son dos, des exclamations enjouées s’échappant de la pièce adjacente. Il leur avait demandé d’être silencieux bon sang.

 

Le regard que lui lança son dongsaeng le cloua sur place. Toujours assis sur sa chaise, les avants bras posés sur ses genoux, les mains liées et la tête baissée, Mark leva son regard vers lui dans ce qui semblait être un effort surhumain. Haine. Colère. Ressentiment. Culpabilité. Il lui en voulait. Taeyong se sentit mis à nu et transpercé par le regard assassin qui lui fut destiné. C’est comme ça que ça allait se passer alors hein ?

 

« Non hyung. Il n’y a pas de problème. Aucun problème. Ou ce n’est pas plutôt ce que tu veux essayer de nous faire croire ? Non, il n’y a aucun problème. Pas quand Donghyuck est sur un lit d’hôpital parce ce qu’il s’est lui-même planté des bouts de verre dans le corps après avoir cassé un miroir sous le coup du désespoir. Il n’y a pas de putain de probl- »

« Mark-yah »

« Pas de _PUTAIN_ de problème quand il s’interdit de manger alors qu’il a faim, juste pour perdre du poids alors qu’il n’en a aucun besoin. Pas de putain de problème quand personne ne remarque à quel point il va mal –pas même lui- ou pire, quand tout le monde voit que ça ne va pas, mais que personne ne fait rien ! Pas même moi hyung ! J’aurais dû faire quelque chose, j’aurais dû… » Les larmes qui inondèrent dangereusement ses yeux ne coulèrent pas et Mark porta un poing fermé contre sa bouche, dans un maigre espoir de masquer les bruits de détresse qui voulaient se révéler au monde entier. « Et tu veux juste nous faire croire que tout va bien ? Que Donghyuck a dérapé ? On sait tous les deux que c’est faux hyung, je sais que toi aussi tu as remarqué comment il se comporte à table ces derniers jours –seulement quand il vient à table- la façon dont il regarde la nourriture, à quel point il est sensible dès que le sujet est abordé. Il essaye de le masquer, mais on voit tous les deux plus loin que ça pas vrai hyung ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi, pourquoi on a rien fait ? Dis-moi pourquoi on a laissé les choses arriver jusque-là ? »

 

Est-ce que Mark attendait vraiment une réponse ? Taeyong serait incapable de lui en donner une de toute manière. Ils avaient merdé. Ils avaient tous merdé. Mais eux deux plus particulièrement, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mark, était… il ne savait pas trop comment définir la relation qu’il entretenait avec Haechan, mais pour Donghyuck, Mark était juste « cette personne », si particulière, si importante, qui partagerait surement toute sa vie ; et Taeyong lui… il était le leader.

Et il avait échoué. Lamentablement.

 

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute Mark, ne te blâme pas. C’était à moi de faire plus attention à lui. Ça n’aurait pas dû se produire, je suis désolé. On va s’occuper de lui maintenant, je te le promets. »

 

_Qui est-ce qu’il essayait de tromper avec ça ?_ Mais Mark sembla s’en satisfaire, ou peut-être voulait-il juste en finir pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre. Quelle que soit la raison, Taeyong le laissa rentrer et suivi ses pas avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, les isolant du monde. Dix-sept personnes dans une chambre d’hôpital, c’était de la folie. Mais la vision de Donghyuck gloussant, ne pouvant retenir ses éclats de rire face au spectacle de grimaces que lui offrait Johnny valait bien la peine d’être collé à ses amis dans une pièce minuscule. Dès qu’il entendit la porte se refermer, Donghyuck tourna la tête.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Mark, et ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, droit dans les yeux. Le monde semblait s’être effacé autour d’eux, c’est alors que Taeyong réalisa. Ah, c’est donc ça… Ses dongsaengs étaient bien plus l’un pour l’autre que ce qu’ils voulaient bien admettre, tellement plus que des amis ou qu’une amourette adolescente. Tellement, tellement plus.

 

« Hyung… »

 

Des sourires fleurirent sur les visages des membres alors que l’ambiance de la pièce redevint plus légère, lorsque Mark adressa un grand sourire à Donghyuck tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir il se blottit contre son hyung, humant son odeur, en fermant les yeux. Il se visualisa alors seul, avec Mark, dans leur chambre, entouré par son odeur enivrante, et s’apaisa aussitôt.

 

Mark Lee. Le plus idiot des idiots. Pour une fois, il décida d’arrêter de penser, il agit par pur instinct ne se posant qu’une seule question : « qu’est-ce que j’ai envie de faire depuis que je suis entré dans cette chambre ? »

Il le savait très bien.

Alors il le fit.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Donghyuck, le caressant de ses pouces. Regarda ces yeux brillants qui lui faisaient face, et après un sourire, déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce n’était pas vraiment un baiser, rien d’autre qu’un bisous d’enfant rien de plus, mais ce fut suffisant pour faire gonfler son cœur. Parce que Mark Lee s’en voulait terriblement. Parce que Mark Lee n’était jamais celui qui initiait le skinship, parce que Mark Lee repoussait Haechan en permanence, parce que Mark Lee voulait que Donghyuck sache à quel point il l’aime, malgré son attitude véhémente.

 

Il ria doucement à l’expression de surprise de son dongsaeng puis s’assit sur la chaise située à son chevet, lui prenant la main et caressant ses cheveux de l’autre. Il sentit immédiatement que l’autre commençait à se détendre sous son toucher, souriant même lorsque ses paupières épuisées se fermèrent contre son gré.

 

« Repose-toi. »

 

_Tu l’as bien mérité_.

 

.

 

« Concrètement on fait quoi du coup ? »

 

Engager une nutritionniste ? Le forcer à manger correctement ? L’envoyer dans un centre spécialisé ? Aucune de ses solutions ne plaisaient à Mark, mais il savait qu’ils allaient être obligés de prendre une décision, et que le spectre était loin d’être large.

 

« Avec nos activités c’est clairement impossible qu’il bénéficie d’un suivi continu, même de notre part, il y aura forcément des moments où on sera séparés. C’est triste à dire mais avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé on a négligé nos activités ces derniers jours, on n’a plus le droit à l’erreur ou d’autres problèmes vont nous tomber sur le dos. Ce que je te propose c’est qu’on instaure un système de roulement, qu’on s’assure qu’une personne de confiance soit avec lui à tout moment. »

« Tu sais que ça implique de mettre les autres au courant Taeyong hyung ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, agréant d’un commun accord visuel qu’ils ne pouvaient garder plus longtemps secret l’état de santé de leur ami. Taeyong tourna son fauteuil pour faire face aux arrivants, leur faisant signe de s’assoir sur la banquette en cuir noir en dessous de leur étagère à trophées.

 

« Quelle entrée théâtre Johnny hyung, tu répètes ça depuis quand au juste ? » fit Mark avec amertume.

« Depuis ma naissance. Je profiterais de mon heure de gloire avec joie mais … »

« On aimerait bien savoir de quoi on doit être mis au courant. » Continua Jaehyun, un air sérieux plaqué au visage.

« Et aussi pourquoi on l’a pas été plus tôt, et pourquoi vous ressentez le besoin de tenir des petites réunions secrètes au beau milieu de notre studio. » Termina Doyoung, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, montant ses jambes sur l’assise et s’adossant au mur, l’air renfrogné.

 

Alors ils les mirent au courant. De tout.

Tout ce qu’ils savaient du moins, et Mark resta impassible, comme toujours, après tout, c’est Donghyuck qui est à plaindre, pas lui. Mais Doyoung, l’adorable Doyoung qui voyait toujours tout, posa une main sur son épaule, et le geste se voulant rassurant détruisit le monde solide qu’il s’était construit.

 

« Je suis désolé Mark. Tu as beaucoup souffert pas vrai ? Mais tes hyungs sont là pour toi maintenant, on va prendre le relais. Hyung est là Mark. »

 

Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Mark craqua et pleura dans les bras de Doyoung, se jetant sur la banquette au milieu de ses aînés. Mark pleura toute sa détresse, toute son impuissance, toute sa culpabilité, toute sa souffrance non partagée.

Parce que Mark était encore un enfant.

Parce que peu importe à quel point il est mature, organisé, talentueux, responsable, irréprochable.

Mark est un enfant.

Alors il pleura, pendant des minutes entières, de moches sanglots s’échappant de sa gorge avec force, coupant le silence de la pièce seulement ponctué par les doux « Hyung est là. » murmurés et répétés comme un mantra par Doyoung, qui le serrait fort contre lui. Et Doyoung aussi avait besoin d’un câlin, ils avaient tous besoin d’un câlin. Aussi futile et puéril que ce fut. Alors ils se joignirent tous en un énorme câlin groupé sur la banquette.

Pour une fois, il n’y eut aucun rire, aucune blague, aucune farce, juste un silence lourd de sens pour tous. Un silence qui scellait leur confiance les uns en les autres, un silence qui disait « Je suis là. »

 

Mark ne pleura plus pendant des mois après cela.

 

.

 

Rien ne fut facile les premiers jours du retour de Donghyuck au dortoir. Entre ses sautes d’humeurs, son refus de venir à table, son refus de manger, ses crises de colère, ses débordements de rage et ses pleurs déchirants lorsqu’il se confondait en excuses.

Cependant, ce qui brisait le plus le cœur de Mark, ce fut la façon dont il le regardait.

Ces yeux qui lui faisaient face n’exprimaient rien d’autre que de la crainte, semblant crier au monde entier qu’il ne se trouvait pas assez bien, qu’il ne se pensait pas assez bien pour être aimé.

Alors Mark lui répéta tous les jours à quel point il était merveilleux, et à quel point il l’aimait, pas seulement pour le rassurer, mais parce que ça, et uniquement ça, était la pure et stricte vérité, et que rien d’autre ne devait avoir de l’importance.

 

« Tu es aimé Lee Donghyuck. Tellement aimé. Tes parents t’aiment, tes fans t’aiment, tes hyungs t’aiment, tes dongsaengs t’aiment et je t’aime. Plus que tout. Alors s’il te plait mon cœur, aime toi aussi. »

 

Les doigts de Mark s’enroulant dans ses cheveux, ses douces lèvres scellées aux siennes dans un baiser aimant, leurs deux torses l’un contre l’autre, leurs jambes entremêlées sur son lit, ses petites mains se frayant un chemin pour caresser le visage de son ami avec tendresse, rigolant doucement lorsque ce dernier glissa une main sur sa hache, le maintenant fermement au-dessus de lui, la sensation des doigts de son hyung faisant frissonner sa peau, Donghyuck se dit que oui, il pouvait faire ça. Il pouvait s’aimer.

Pas pour ses fans, pas pour ses hyungs, pas pour NCT, pas même pour Mark. Mais pour lui, et lui uniquement. Ce n’est qu’en s’aimant lui-même qu’il pourrait être véritablement capable d’aimer les autres après tout.

 

« Je t’aime hyung. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaand this is the end of this short short story. Actually my first post on this website but I have a lot of ideas and I will most certainly post in english for my next works (even though it's going to be horrible and full of grammatical mistakes but hopefully someone will help me pointing them out)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and thank you very much for taking the time to read my piece of shit and thanks a thousand times to those who took the time to comment on that piece of garbage 
> 
> Thank you a lot everyone !
> 
> (and yes, I'll post this story in english but don't judge me too hard hey, I'm terrible at translations and english is definitly not my first language (hell, I learned the very few I know all alone with my computer that is to say I have no knowledge of grammar rules at all jeez) so it's going to be terrible and cringy as hell but yea, who cares ?


End file.
